DokiDoki On The Tatami
by Equinexia
Summary: Kotetsu steals Barnaby's first kiss. By accident. Cue tsundere reactions and teeth-rotting fluff. Kotetsu/OOC!Barnaby


On one of their 'partner-bonding dates', as Agnes liked to it, they were forced to a wrestle match. Kotetsu groaned. He was too old for that sort of kiddie fight. He was a _hero_ and kicked criminal ass on a daily basis, for God's sake-  
>A body slammed next to his feet, sprawling on the tatamis, moaning in pain. Oh. So boring didn't fit the description anymore but <strong>dangerous<strong> and **flee-while-you-still-can** certainly did now.

That other guy still hadn't gotten up.

Definitely fleeing. It was now or never. Abruptly turning on his heel, he headed for the door of the gym, ready to open it when Agnes suddenly grabbed his right arm and pushing him in the opposite direction with a force he would have never suspected she possessed, he stumbled a few steps before crashing head-first into Bunny.

Things happened pretty fast. Agnes had pushed him into Bunny but next thing he knew, _he_ was sprawled - that other guy still hadn't moved! Was he _dead_? - on Barnaby's body which was now on the floor. Nothing wrong here until he started feeling his lips again and felt them pressing into something soft. Opening his eyes, he stared right into wide green ones and misplaced glasses. Lifting his head a bit, ignoring the distinctive 'pop' sound the movement made, he opened his mouth to ask if he was alright but closed it quickly.

Barnaby had that frightened stare cute animals had when scared and in a situation they had no idea what was going on. He then proceeded to flush a deep crimson, still wide-eyed, lips slightly opened in wonder.

_Huh?_

"B-Bunny, was... Was that your first kiss?"

Finally snapping back to reality, he closed his mouth, averted his eyes and got even redder, his blush falling down to his neck and up his ears. He frowned, not even bothering to put his glasses properly before harshly returning his supposed-to-be threatening glare on Kotetsu. 'Supposed-to-be' being the key word here. He just looked like a slightly upset cat and his glasses dangling off his nose certainly didn't help in taking him seriously, nor was his blush.

"Was it-?", Kotetsu asked, still a bit suspicious.  
>"Get off."<br>"Not until you've answered the question, Bunny-!"

Getting impatient and increasingly embarrassed as time ticked by, the flustered young man shoved the older one off himself and got up as fast as he could. Not sparing a look for his still on the floor partner, he made one step before falling flat on his face.

"What the hell, old man?"  
>With a hand still around his left ankle, Kotetsu lifted himself to a sitting position and pulled Bunny towards him, regardless of his indignant expression devoid of glasses, which now rested slightly crooked on the floor. He winced. He'd probably have to pay for that later.<p>

"You didn't answer."  
>"<em>What<em>?"  
>"Was that your first kiss?"<p>

Barnaby instantly shut up, blushed, looked to the side and with slightly pouting lips mumbled "Yes."

Kotetsu was about to retort when Agnes entered the stage, thanking him for the wonderful images and future episode material.

_Wait, WHAT?_

Kotetsu groaned again. He felt like he had sold his body. He was interrupted in his self-wallowing by Barnaby tugging on his left leg, still clasped in Kotetsu's grip.

"Would you let me go now?"

He looked oddly composed compared to earlier. Time to change tactics.

"Bunny. Was that an act just now? And don't lie. I'll know right away." Eyes narrowed with a height advantage, he looked down at Bunny who immediately jumped a bit with a panicked face, blushed - _again_ - and squeaked out "N-No!"

Kotetsu returned to thinking, totally ignoring Barnaby's struggle and Agnes planning for an episode that would be entitled "The Dangerously Lovey-Dovey Duo or How Tiger Took Barnaby's First Kiss Without Consent!" cackling at the future high audience.

What he hadn't expected though was for a furiously blushing Barnaby to scoot closer, bending his left leg in a way Kotetsu should definitely not think about - since when had he been so _flexible_? - and shyly kissed him, just a light brush of lips against his. His grip slackened, letting Bunny retreat his leg. He then muttered, eyes downcast, hair hiding his face leaving in sharp contrast burning ears amidst blond curls,  
>"First but not last, right?"<p>

Kotetsu had no better answer than to violently grab him in a tight hug, showering his hair and forehead in light kisses to hide his own embarassement for thinking in bold letters the word '_**Cute**_', unheeding of Agnes maiming the camera operator who had stopped filming minutes ago, thus missing the scene.

Kotetsu smiled sappily and murmured in Bunny's still red ear,  
>"Definitely not last."<p> 


End file.
